


【vjin】白玫瑰私奔事件

by Eatnenhisa



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, No Smut
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eatnenhisa/pseuds/Eatnenhisa





	【vjin】白玫瑰私奔事件

金硕珍突然觉得眼睛一阵痒，用手指揉了揉，拿开时一片潮湿。仍没弄明白究竟，隔着窗户他好像听到了很清晰的脚步声。

他起身拉开厚重的窗帘，淡薄的晨光下金泰亨正往这边走来。他手里握着一束新鲜的白玫瑰，因为迎着微凉的风，眼睛半眯着，但还是没能掩住那点笑意。

金硕珍把手掌贴到玻璃上，问他:“你也来祝福我了吗？”

金泰亨摇摇头，然后把那束花插进泥土里。那晃晃荡荡的花茎和被玷污的白色花瓣看得金硕珍一阵心惊。

他也许还在做梦吗？金硕珍想。

但金泰亨确确实实站在那里，他穿的还是那身灰色西装，裤腿有些晃荡。他埋下头很认真地踩碎那束玫瑰，等再抬起来时，明晃晃的目光立刻衔住了金硕珍。随后他向金硕珍伸出一只手。

这是一种礼仪，还是一种邀请呢？

金硕珍往后退了一步，缓慢地摇头:“你怎么还要来呢？走吧，我要结婚了。”

“我知道。”金泰亨笑起来:“所以我来带哥哥走。”

“现在不是六年前。”

金硕珍正说着，忽然听到钥匙转动锁孔的声音。于是他转身离去，走到卧室门口又回过头看了他一眼:“你该走了。”

 

他走到客厅，像快要溺死的人那样感到窒息。金泰亨仍没有离开，他的周遭都是金泰亨的气息，那玫瑰尸体残留的香气拘囿了他。

门被打开，即将成为他丈夫的人站在那里。田柾国冲进来紧紧拥住金硕珍，像是还未得到就害怕失去。

他搂着金硕珍的腰将人推到墙壁，他们在如同勒缢的亲吻中抵死缠绵。金硕珍往后仰起脖颈，田柾国的手便攀上他的咽喉，掌控了他的生命。

“哥有没有想我？”年少的未婚夫埋在他肩窝里含混不清地问。

“不是马上就要见面了吗。”金硕珍摸摸他的头发。

“可是我等不及。”田柾国抬起头，眼里带笑。金硕珍几乎无法承受那么重的爱意，他还沉浸在被抽离的空白中，紧接着就被人腾空抱起。田柾国把他扔到了沙发上。

他的唇顺着金硕珍流畅的下颚线条吻下去，舔咬过颈项和锁骨，沿着他一颗颗被解开的衣扣一路吻到胸口，留下灼热而急促的呼吸。

“做一次吗？然后去结婚。”田柾国轻车熟路地从沙发缝隙中掏出一瓶润滑。

金硕珍没有回答，任由他抬起自己的腿。他打开自己的身体，越过田柾国去看他背后不甚明朗的天光和枯萎的盆栽。

在田柾国褪下他裤子的那一瞬间，金硕珍忽然感到一张柔软的嘴唇贴上了他的耳垂。

“就是他吗？哥哥就是要和这种人结婚吗？”

穷追不舍，耳鬓厮磨。

金硕珍的脑海中响起了怎样具体的尖啸呢，吵得他不断地挣扎起来。他明明想安安静静地被人吞吃入腹，而那个人是他未来的丈夫。

可是巨大的恐惧熟练地操作着他的嘴角抽搐起来，金硕珍大口大口地呼吸，眼眶里浸满无力的泪水。接着他用这双眼睛朝田柾国投去一眼。

田柾国当然知道他在那一眼里说了什么。

“我吓到你了宝贝。”田柾国手足无措地把人箍在怀里:“对不起，我去礼堂等你好吗？”

过了一会儿，他仿佛冻僵的身体在田柾国怀里慢慢回暖，这才应许地点点头。

 

田柾国离开后，他坐在沙发上捂住满是泪水的脸，冲着窗台边几不可闻地呢喃:“你快走吧，不要再捣乱了。”

“我说过的，如果你跟别人结婚，我一定会带你走，哥哥还记得吗？”金泰亨坐在窗台边晃荡着双腿，他语气愉悦地上扬，像一条蛊惑人心的蛇。

“可是你要怎么带我走呢？你不是真的。”

“没关系的哥哥。”金泰亨望向他潮润的眼睫，目光放得很轻柔:“只要你愿意，我就能带你走。”

他从窗台上跳下来坐到金硕珍身旁，那么近，金硕珍再次闻到了他身上玫瑰花的气味。这使金硕珍有种错觉，他认为那是私奔的前兆。

“不要害怕，也别惦记，跟六年前一样。”金泰亨执起他颤抖的双手，指尖从金硕珍手腕上一条深重的疤痕上划过，他沉迷地垂下眼睛。

“我永远和你在一起。”

 

那是一个明媚的午后，金硕珍坐在阳台上用剪玫瑰花根的剪刀划开了自己的手腕。并不疼，他闭上眼睛的时候以为手腕上发热的感觉，是金泰亨握住了他的手。

金泰亨无法握住他的手，尽管他们的生命互相交缠，难以分离。

那时金泰亨喜欢走在他的左边，他说那样就可以离金硕珍的心脏很近。他们并肩走完了整个盛夏，阳光投下金硕珍的影子。

金硕珍看着地上唯一的暗色，感到十分难过，便流下眼泪。

金泰亨问他怎么了，他说泰亨啊我感觉你没办法抓住我的手，我成不了你的东西也可以吗？

于是金泰亨想了想，想着想着又笑起来:“那我成为哥哥的东西就好了，我们永远在一起。”

“如果我和别人结婚了呢？”他开始哽咽。

“如果哥哥非得这样。”金泰亨看进他琥珀色的眼睛:“那我就带你走。”

金泰亨会去救他的，在交换戒指的时候大声喊停，然后他们笑着冲出礼堂。

 

金硕珍在换上那身白色西服时，郑号锡打开门走了进来。

“我们帅气的新郎准备好了吗？”他给了金硕珍一个大大的拥抱，又转身走到饮水机前给他接了杯热水。

“小国是不是吓到你了？”郑号锡笑得有些隐约:“我们本来应该直接去礼堂那边等，可是他一直说想先来见见你。”

金硕珍缓慢地系上领结:“我知道他很爱我。可是号锡——”

他抓住郑号锡温暖干燥的手:“我不知道我还能不能结婚。”

“怎么了阿珍？”郑号锡心里隐隐有些不安。

“你不知道，他来接我了。”金硕珍努力放稳声音，可最后还是有些颤抖地变调。

“谁？”

“泰亨。”

郑号锡稍微愣了一下，然后神色凝重地望向他，像是在看一个身患绝症的病人。

“阿珍，这么多年了，我以为你完全好了。可是在这么重要的时刻，你居然还是没办法摆脱他对你的纠缠……”

金硕珍心里绷紧的那根线突然断了，他用双手抱住自己的肩，好像掉入了严寒的冬日。

“不是纠缠，他只是来带我走。他也没有错，我们以前说好的……”

“金硕珍！”郑号锡大声打断了他的话:“金泰亨不过是你臆想出来的人！他从来、一刻都没有在这世界上存在过！”

他摁住自己发痛的太阳穴:“听我说，你不能再被这些脏东西缠住了，你早就离开疗养院，你现在是个正常人，并且今天就要结婚了。”

金硕珍费力地点点头，刚要说话，郑号锡便转身从电视柜底下掏出一个小瓶子，往手上倒了两颗药丸。

“别担心，会好起来的。”

金硕珍接过来，金泰亨在他耳边低低地呢喃:“不要吃，他不会理解我们。宝贝，我们上路吧？”

金泰亨的声音是这样软，像是粘连的糖丝一样贴在他的鼓膜上。

他听了金泰亨的话，偷偷把药丸扔进垃圾桶里。金硕珍不动声色地往窗外望去，阳光灿烂，是好天。

房间一片沉寂，他和郑号锡就站在客厅的中央，郑号锡抓住金硕珍的手，好像生怕他忽然被带走。过了一会儿，郑号锡慢慢地轻声说:

“好阿珍，金泰亨不属于这个世界，他离开了并且去了适合他的地方。可是你不一样，小国他那么爱你，你不可以再想那些乱七八糟的事，你只需要把这双手交给小国，他会给你幸福和安定，懂吗？”

金硕珍抬头看着郑号锡的脸，他的眼前其实已经是一片模糊，像是被隔绝在落下大雾的玻璃房里，什么也看不清。可他不敢说，也觉得没有必要再说，因为他好像感觉到金泰亨已经帮他取下了身上那些碍事的饰品。

“哥哥身上再也没有什么束缚，你可以放心地奔跑，你看，这样好不好？”

他对着郑号锡的脸，轻轻点了点头。

 

门外的喇叭已经响起来了，接他们的车来了。郑号锡扶着他上了车，然后在他胸前插上一朵红玫瑰。

“很好，特别好看。”郑号锡笑起来。

金硕珍在车上坐定就有些慌张，六神无主地四下张望。然后他立刻就听到了金泰亨的声音。

“哥哥别害怕，我在这里呢，我在车上。”

金硕珍露出一个宽慰的笑容，小声说:“真好，我一直都想和你坐一辆车的。”

“难道和我手牵手一直跑到天边不好吗？”金泰亨笑起来。

“也是好的，跟着你走怎么样都好。”他说。

 

化妆师在礼堂的后台给金硕珍化妆。在给他描眉的时候说:

“你的脸现在很红，而且发烫，你感觉到了吗？”

但金硕珍只看到金泰亨正用两只手托起他的脸，看着他的眉眼，他被金泰亨的目光照得暖烘烘的。

“你的眼睛里好像有两个瞳孔呢。”化妆师喃喃。

很多人围着他，帮他准备这个准备那个。金硕珍只是面带微笑地坐在那里等待。

“哥哥你再等一会儿，就快到时间了，我们就要上路了。”

“嗯……去什么地方呢？”金硕珍期待地抬起头看他。

“很高的地方。”

“那里都有些什么呢？”他有点不依不饶，像是在撒娇。

“你想要有什么呢？”金泰亨问。

“我想要很多白玫瑰和白色的大床。”

“别担心，都有的，白玫瑰，还有白色的大床。”

 

当礼堂神圣的音乐响起时，金硕珍被领到了前面，在很多很多人的目光里。可是他却什么都看不见，眼前像涨潮的海。

“泰亨！”他叫起来。

“宝贝，我在的。准备好了吗，我们要走啦。”

他听到金泰亨这么说，喜悦地点点头。他已经看不见他正对着的，田柾国的脸。田柾国穿着黑色西装，他笑得比任何一个时刻都开心。郑号锡正扶着他向田柾国走过去，他却问:

“泰亨，我们什么时候能到啊？会很远吗？”

“没关系，我一直陪着你。”

“嗯。”金硕珍笑得如此灿烂，令婚礼上所有的宾客都沐浴在这样的幸福里。

田柾国拿出戒指要给他戴上，郑号锡也把一枚戒指塞到他手心里。他们要交换，预示着把一生交托。可是金硕珍却只是觉得手里握着一根镣铐。他四处张望寻找金泰亨的身影，又焦急地唤道:

“泰亨？”

“好了宝贝，听着，现在你把这根镣铐扔出去，我们就可以开始跑了。”金泰亨吩咐道。

“好的。”

婚礼上的每个人都看到，白衣的新郎面含微笑地把手上那枚戒指往高处一抛，然后就向着礼堂的门口跑去。像一只矫健的鹿，他那么欢快，一刻也不停，只丢下惊愕的另一位新郎和瞠目的宾客。

“金泰亨！”金硕珍叫着他的名字，顺着楼梯跑到礼堂的顶楼，他看到金泰亨在楼底向他张开双臂，那里开着白色玫瑰的花海。

“来吧哥哥，闭上眼睛，我会接住你。”

他很听话，闭上了眼睛。

金硕珍坠下高楼的时候恰好是正午时分，那日里太阳光实在太过强盛，而地上唯一一束白色玫瑰，还带着清晨的露水，像是一张失声痛哭的脸。


End file.
